


it just keeps getting better

by togetherwecouldbealright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, cuddling and tea, harry's undying love for louis, i make myself happy, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry loves louis unconditionally and makes tea for him. but mostly the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it just keeps getting better

**Author's Note:**

> this is for maddie who i told that i would finish something for her birthday. and like, it wasn't supposed to be this fic. but that one ended up too long and it's her birthday right now and it's like not finished. so. this happened. a lot of fluff and cute things. idk. enjoy? ;; happy birthday maddie. :)

Harry wakes up and his legs are tangled with Louis’ under the sheets, a mess of naked limbs and Harry thinks that it’s warm and nice, just warm and nice.

He blinks slowly before looking down to where Louis’ head is buried into one of the pillows, his mouth open in a small ‘o’ as he breathes in softly, a quiet _inhale exhale inhale exhale_.

Harry smiles at the sight, releasing his hold on Louis’ waist to reach up and card gently through his hair, pushing it out of his face and Louis makes a soft content sound, wiggling closer to Harry.

It’s one of their days off, one of the days they don’t have to be anyone but _louisandharry_. One of the days Harry doesn’t have to be Harry Styles from One Direction, the womanizer and home wrecker but the Harry who makes Louis tea in the morning and gets to press soft kisses against his neck.

Louis’ toes are freezing and at this point he’s pressing them into Harry’s legs making Harry shiver before smiling fondly at the still sleeping boy. He likes Louis best like this, when he’s quiet and reserved, all the little worry wrinkles gone and a small smile on his face.

This is Harry’s Louis and Harry’s Louis only.

He leans forward pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ forehead before pulling back, moving away from Louis to get up and make them some warm tea. He stops though because Louis makes a small noise in the back of his throat and when Harry turns around Louis’ making grabby hands towards the empty area Harry used to be.

“Come back,” Louis mumbles and Harry’s heart clenches pathetically because no matter how long it’s been, he falls in love with Louis just a bit more all the time.

“Don’t worry, ‘m just making your tea love,” Harry whispers and Louis makes the noise again but his hands fall back on to the bed and he snuggles closer to the pillow, away from Harry making Harry laugh softly.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” He says and he knows he’s not getting any reply aside from the affronted snort he receives so he picks up his boxers from the floor (they might be Louis’ too, at this point he has no idea), sliding them on.

He stretches once before yawning and padding barefoot towards the kitchen, stepping over the one tile that always creaks as he starts to boil the water. He’s humming to himself at this point and he doesn’t know what song it is but it fits.

Mornings like these are his favorite, mornings where he can just be with Louis and be happy, where they can smile and not have to hide it, where no one bothers them and they’re in their own little world, a whole universe away from everything else.

Harry thinks he would trade it all to have every morning like this.

After ten minutes, the tea is done and Harry’s climbing back into bed with Louis, the tea placed on the table beside their bed.

“Lou, wake up,” Harry murmurs quietly into Louis’ shoulder and Louis hums noncommittally in response, wrapping the sheets tighter around him and Harry’s not surprised because Louis has always done this, pulling the blanket away and forcing Harry to snuggle closer if he wants any warmth.

His boyfriend is evil but it makes Harry love him even more.

“Lou, come on,” Harry urges and his fingers start to trace patterns across Louis’ stomach, insensible but still there, imprinted invisibly. If he writes _mine_ that’s nothing for anyone to know besides him and Louis.

Louis finally sighs and rolls over, placing his head against Harry’s shoulder as he blinks sleepily at Harry, blue eyes blurry. “Mine,” Louis repeats groggily and Harry knows he understood.

“Mine,” Harry agrees and his hand moves from Louis’ stomach to interlock with Louis’ fingers instead, slipping through the spaces like he’s done a thousand times before. Harry can feel Louis smile into his shoulder and it makes him smile too.

“Forever,” Louis says sounding more awake then he was and it sounds like a promise and Harry knows that’s because it is.

“Always,” Harry replies, squeezing their fingers and he likes the way his hand sort of swallows Louis’ smaller one. He likes their size difference in general, the way Louis has to get on his tiptoes to kiss Harry or how whenever Louis wants to be the big spoon he has the scoot further up on the bed.

It’s cute and Louis hates it—which makes Harry love it even more because Louis is ridiculously adorable when he’s “mad” at Harry.

Louis finally moves to blink up at him, eyes finally clearing and he reaches up with his free hand to poke the dimple in Harry’s left cheek. Harry didn’t even realize he was smiling but Louis does that to him, makes him smile fondly without even intending to.

“I love you,” Louis whispers quietly into the air between them as if it’s a secret and it is, no matter how much Harry wishes it wasn’t.

“I love _you_ ,” Harry says back and Louis gives him this small bashful smile, his cheeks dusting a lovely shade of pink and Harry wants to kiss him, he wants to so bad.

So he does.

He has to lean down to do it which makes Louis release a disgruntled sound but Harry can feel Louis’ smile curve against his lips and his free hand tugs gently on one of Harry’s curls, making him go pliant in Louis’ touch.

They stay like that for a while, lips pressed against each other before Harry pulls away to breathe and Louis laughs at him, eyes crinkling in the corners.

Every little thing Louis does captivates Harry in the best way—Louis is so stunning it takes Harry’s breath away and when he’s laughing, openly and brightly Harry thinks it’s more than he can take.

“I’m so in love with you,” Harry says and he doesn’t mean to say it out loud but it slips from his lips anyways and Louis’ answering grin is beautiful.

“I know,” He replies and Harry wants to spend the rest of his life there, with Louis by his side, an eternity if it was possible.

“Yeah?” Harry asks quietly and his eyes are shining with fondness, he can’t help it because Louis is this creature, this creature that shines brighter than the sun and Harry is so helplessly gone for him.

“Yeah,” Louis replies and Harry can see look reflected in Louis’ eyes too, he can see how much Louis loves him even before he says the words. “I’m so in love with you too.”

And that’s it, it’s that simple. On days like this, Harry’s favorite days it’s that simple and Harry knows it’s only a matter of time until those days become an everyday thing.

But for now, there’s a beautiful blue-eyed boy in front of him, a cup of tea beside him and a whole day to waste being in love—he’s alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are what make my daaaaay. also, I can be reached at http://lourrynavy.tumblr.com or @deepestiove! :)


End file.
